Dreams And Mind Tricks Archive
by bloodyamore
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It's about dreams that myself and others have, with the kingdom hearts characters as stars in them. It will be better than it sounds... please read and review.
1. What could happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own the heartless, Kingdom hearts, the darkness, destiny islands, (they belong to disney and square enix) Whitney, the shadows in her bedroom, and the thunderstorm belong to planet Earth.

Author's Note: This story may or may not have any point to it. Basicly it's about twisted reality and the ever growing dream world. If you are frightened by the unexplainable and weird plotless dreams then do not read on.

Story one: What could happen?

(Author's Note: All of the following story really happened)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Whitney and I had been chatting on the phone for about a half an hour now on what would happen if our world had any actually possibility of "being destroyed by darkness", like Destiny Islands was in our favorite video game, Kingdom Hearts. In the end I figured that no matter how cool it would be, it still it highly inprobable. Whitney and I finally got off the phone almost 2 hours later.

The next day I called Whitney up so we could continue our conversation where we left off, but Whitney thought we should talk about something else. After half a minute of arguing I asked why she didn't want to talk about it. This is what she said:

"You know how last night that thunderstorm hit, well when I went to bed and was trying to get to sleep I decided to look around my room. I saw glowing, yellow eyes in the shadows. I made me really scared, I would have screamed but then lightning struck somewhere outside and as soon as it struck the eyes were gone. I remembered what you said yesterday about if 'kingdom hearts events where to happen' and I think my mind was just plying tricks on me, then I thought I say the shadows in my bedroom move, but then again they always move. But to be safe I looked around and could've sworn I saw a mushroom heartless. I don't want to talk about kingdom hearts for a while, okay?"

That is what she told me, no doubt her mind was playing tricks with her, ( And she wasn't asleep at the time) but it would be kind of neat if she had actually saw real heartless, right?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So how did you like it? I need to know.

Writing this made me feel like Stephan King, and I'm sure Mr.King would have appreciated the reader's oppinions.

Any who, if you have any dreams that relate to kingdom hearts I ask, can I put them in this story? That is if you would allow me, I would appreciate it alot.

This story will be only made up of actual dreams and tricks my mind has played on me and others. My semi-concious mind and others made this story and future chapters to come. 


	2. Pool Parties and the crazy ladder boys

Disclaimer: I don't own the eleven crazy boys, they belong to my subconcious (except sora), I don't own the porch, pool, tree ladder, backyard, ( my mom owns 'em) and the random people, the world owns them. I also do not own Zexion, Sora Riku.

Author's Note: I had this dream last night, and I'm just glad I had a dream. Oh and FuN SiZeD, the last chapter wasn't a dream that happened, It was a weird thing that happenned to my friend. We think it was her mind playing tricks. Thanks for saying you might help me out with the dreams, and the DO NOT have to be intense, they can be pointless as long as they somehow relate to KH.

Story Two: Pool Parties and the crazy ladder boys

As I fell asleep my dream began...

I was swimming around in my pool, it was a sunny day. There were a few people sitting on the porch, lots of people swimming in my pool and eleven boys running around playing. Life was good... or so it seemed.

Some one was getting in the pool, her name was Malory, she used to be the school bully, but now she is just hated. The people in the pool were yelling at her, a fight was beginning to occur in the 6 foot deep pool. I had to stop it no matter how much I despised the girl. So I made my way to the now ladder-less pool. It turns out that half my backyard somehow became a second pool. I swam through my yard and pulled myself over the edge of the pool. But before I could make my way to the fight I saw a kid, ( one of those eleven boys) fall out of a tree. 'Oh my god' I thought. I lifted myself back out of the pool and ran towards the tree. As soon as I saw the boy I was in shock, he was pulling himself up. " You just fell ten feet, are you hurt?" I stuttered.

"I'm okay, I'm fine", He muttered as he got on two feet. Just then I realized who he looked like, Sora. But before I had time to come to my senses I saw the other ten boys climbing up a ladder,( the one that disappeared moments ago), and onto a tree branch almost 40 feet in the air.

I ran over to them and screamed at the top of my lungs,( which mind you can be heard for about 2 miles, literally)," What! On! Earth! Are! You! Doing, get down from there right now!" and with that I grabbed them as if they were a pillow, set them on the ground next to my hot tub (next to the porch, away from the trees) and grabbed the ladder and put it where it goes and then yelled," I any of you dare do that again, you will suffer, got it?" I said through my teeth.

Then I noticed that the people on the porch didn't even try to see what the crazy eleven were up to, except one that helped my grab the kids. If the porch people had my job the probably would have let everyone of those kids fall out of the tree. I was very furious so I walked up to the porch people and started screaming at them. One of them was lying down while I was yelling at them, so I walked up to the guy, went right up to his face and screamed," Why are you just lying here! Don't you care about those crazy kids who almost jumped offf a tree! You could' ve helped, or at least take notice of the iccident!" After catching my breath I realized this guy wasn't sunbathing, unless sunbathing is now sun-baking." Why are you wearing a leather coat in the middle of summer, you'll roast, besides, your skin is pale, if it turns red it won't be tan for a very long time," I stated to the guy. After what seemed like an eternity (3 seconds), I realized he wasn't going to answer me, but that wasn't going to get me to stop talking, especially after I realized who I was talking to," You-you're Zexion," I stammered.

"Yes I am, and you are..." he said cooly. Man, what I would have given to give him the "flavourful voice" speech, but no, I restrained my self to answer his question. ( by the way If you want to know what the "flavourful voice" speech is, let me know)

"I'm M.J" I answered. Then after a little 'small talk', I got into one of my famous speeches and somehow convinced him to get in the pool with me. ( I am not proud of my speeches because the prove I would make a great therapist, which is not happening)

So anyway, like I was saying, I got him to agree to get in the pool. Here's the funny part: His swimming trunks were a sunset orange and yellow color, with black palm trees on it. Not quite the kind of bathing suit you would expect Zexion to wear.

After he got in the pool I think I actually saw him having fun. But... unfortunatley for me, as soon as I got in the pool, I had to get out to stop the 'crazy eleven' from climbing up the tree again, this time with water ballons in their possesion. But before I could get to them... my mom woke me up.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888 There you have it, the dream I had last night. One of the eleven boys, the one that kept falling off things was sora, one of the porch people, the one that actuallly looked to see what was going on was Riku, one of the pool kids was Roxas ( In my dream I was swimming near him in the beggining), And last but not least, the porch people's "sun bather" that I talked to was Zexion. Strange dream, Yes? ( hmm, I wonder where the other members of organazation 13 were at the time, and where donald and goofy were.

Any way, thank you so much for reading this chapter, means alot to me. Now all you have to do is tell me how you liked ity by clicking that button down there that says submit review. If you dont click the button, I won't know whether to keep this story up or not. 


	3. It, It's A Nightmare!

Hello Peoples, I am **so **sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I blame school, it's taking up all my time. Anyways… I had the creepiest dream, so I decided you guys might like this one, I had it after me and my friend Whitney talked about a _certain scene_ in one of my upcoming stories. Oh, if you want to, you can try to guess what the scene might be, something's in it if you happen to guess right…. But if you are just happy to read, that's fine with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marluxia, Jacob, the gym, or who ever Sarah is.

Story Three: It's, it's, but it can't be

Who ever said it was safe to talk about Marluxia before you go to bed, they lied.

I was walking around the gym with my best bud Whitney. It was just like any other day, or at least that's what I thought. But as I we walked towards the corner, Whitney walked off and, what do you know, out of a dark portal comes Marluxia himself. I would've been exited, and _I _was, but my dream self got scared and started to back into the corner, (stupid move). Fortunately _both_ of us wanted to say the same thing.

"What…. The Hell?"

"Already been there, sorry" Was Marluxia's reply.

I was freaking out by now, Marluxia had _been_ to hell. Now that just scared me. I hardly noticed I was being backed further into the corner. But finally the real me caught on.

I only remember lots of talking from that point, mostly arguing, then the craziest thing happened.

"You okay, you _actually_ look scared, did I screw up?" Marluxia asked.

'Huh?' I thought, 'why is, is he being so… nice, wasn't he just about ready to **kill** me a second ago?' But before I could ask questions, the dream me spoke up.

"No, and no, you were freaking awesome, I almost thought you **were** Marluxia," my dream self yipped enthusiastically, that was about when Marluxia's form faded into my friend Jacob.

My face, my real face that is, probably had a 'WTF' look on it. Wasn't he just Marluxia. I came to the conclusion my dream self was role-playing.

Finally my dream came to a mysterious conclusion when my dream self and Jacob were walking out the gym door and Jacob mentioned he just broke up with some girl named Sarah.

'Who' was the last thought my dream me and the real me had before I woke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing.

!#!$!!$1!#!!

Author's note: Hope ya liked it.


	4. When it starts getting WEird

**Author's Notes: **_hi, it's me again… please don't kill meh for never updating. Kill my subconscious. Anyways, this time I brought a friend. Not Whitney, __Sara. __ The 'Sarah' in my last dream._

_SARA: and my name is not spelled with an h!_

_Anyways… she is having dejavu'. Sooo, you know what that means, another chappie!_

_**When It Starts Getting WEird**_

Sara is having DeJaVu', twice so far. This is what happened.

BY THE POOL: We were talking, about, well, things. She was staring off into the distance. Turning around, this was her position. Sitting in the lounge chair, she turned and faced the bush by my house, looking past the porch. When she turned back around she saw two people talking. One was a brunette sitting on the opposite end of the chair, right in front of her. While sitting across from her, on a towel (right where I was, god damn it!) was a blonde. They were both guys. They were wearing summer clothes. (Sara would like to mention : WE WERE ALL FULLY CLOTHED YOU PERVERTED BASTARD) Please excuse her, she's pissed right now. The blonde had spiky hair. The brunette's was kinda floppy. And they were talking to each other, then said something to Sara. And that's when she turned back around and Whitney and I were where the two guys were.

Well now you know. I'm bored, I'm going to go get cookies now,

SARA: I thought you were going to lay off the cookies!!!

ME: Well, um, dere ummm…. Yaoi cookies stories. Ya, I'm gonna get her and read her stories.

SARA: ….sure……

WHITNEY: Shut up and just read the damn story.

ME: But we just finished it. OO Anyways, READERS, you can leave now.

SARA: Why the hell are you still here?! GET LOST

WHITNEY: …And go eat cookies (And go mock vamppy)

ME: Ugh. Ignore… and please stop reading.

fin


	5. Surreal, part 1

_**A/N: **__**Hi, Sara had another thing to be recorded here. Dream this time. And just so you know, maybe I should mention she knows very little about kingdom hearts, so that makes it even weirder. **_

----- ------ ------

**SARA: hey. Umm, yeah, I'll be telling this one. As you may already know I am vampiremist's friend Sara. Call me Sadie. Oh yeah, uh, I should mention this is from _Roxas's POV._**

_**Surreal part 1**_

_And Cue Dream-_

I looked down at my hands. '_Blood on my hands. How can I live with myself?' "Roxas, what have you done?!" I heard Kairi yell hysterically. _

"_He's dead." Riku says in the background. I turn and see Riku standing over Sora's motionless body._

"_Roxas, why did you kill him?!" Kairi screams at me. _

'_Why did I kill him?' "I don't know." I whispered, barely speaking. "I-I didn't mean to." _

_---------------_

_Flashback_

"_Roxas," A voice calls out to me._

"_Who said that?!" I call back._

"_You are whole now. You've no more need for Sora."_

"_I don't?" _

"_You are complete. Take what is rightfully yours."_

'_I think, I blacked out then.'_


	6. let this be a nightmare

_Nothing more haunting then the feeling you get when you know you probably won't survive the hour._

**Another dream... it felt real... it was scary**

**i was Sora in this Dream.**

**------_Let This Be A Nightmare_**------

I grudgingly left the warmth of the water, to make my way back home. I never saw them coming. They came from the shadows of the dark beach, and made me feel things one shouldn't. Their yellow eyes flashed as they dug foot long claws into my legs.

More and more showed up, coming from the darkness, trying to bring me down. Each second more and more clawed into muscle, and ripped their way up my body. I never saw blood. It never occurred to me that I could've been bleeding. The sheer pain of muscles ripping was enough to put me over the edge. Pain I'd never felt before, nothing like this.

All I saw was the darkness of their bodies covering my limbs as they climbed further up, trying to reach my chest. I tried to fight them off, I tried to punch, to kick, but I ached far too much. I couldn't move. A sudden weight appeared in my hand. I looked to see what it was.

A key of golden and silver light, it glowed like something heavenly. I felt a sudden strength. I swung it with all my might at the enemies tearing at my body. It worked. The key knocked most of them away. They fled in clouds the color of tar. The rest of the shadows persistently continued with their attacks. Some getting even more violent because of my sudden action.

The key nearly saved me, eventually knocking all the monsters away. But they were just as determined. They jumped onto the golden weapon, molding themselves into it. The same way their darkness had hidden my blood; it had hidden the glow of the key. It resembled something of a demon's blade. Even as I continued to hold it, I felt the last of my energy being sucked up by the object. The shadows made screeching noises and opened their fanged mouths. Could they be laughing?

More of them returned, and this time they wasted no time in dragging me to the ground. I felt one more jolt of unheard of pain before everything became as dark and quiet as the darkness itself.

------

_And that was only the part where i got attacked._


End file.
